oceans of lightning
by clandestinite
Summary: he's the king of oceans and she's the princess of the so his waves crash against her and she shocks him with more than her / percy
1. crazed sea

**z notes |** percy&thalia drabble series. this chapter has a sort of all-over-the-place quality. r&r, please!

* * *

**1. crazed sea**

for more than a few seconds she craves to be more than just _that_ princess.  
for only a millisecond she craves to be _his_ princess, instead.

(at least he'd treat her like real royalty.)

and then she stops, because she's _Thalia Grace_, damnit, and she cares about nobody/nobody/nobody  
except for**:** Annabeth and Luke and Grover and -  
and him.

she releases a shaky breath.  
her heart pounds.

his eyes are like ocean's.  
the sky is reflected in them.  
she smiles.

and there's so much/so much neither of them know  
and there's too much/too much both of them know

after all.  
she was a tree.  
and he's still a child of a prophecy.

and they hate it. hate how it could have been either of them, or Bianca or Nico.  
but it wasn't and it isn't and it's Percy.

but he's never been resentful.  
she hates that about him.

so they lean in and she pretends for a moment that they don't know what they know  
and he pretends for a moment that they know more than do  
and that's why the moment is breathtaking.

their love is like a cabin built of sticks  
sitting on a rock in the middle of a crazed sea  
so that it will fall and break at the slightest touch.

alone, they're everything.  
together...  
they're just _not_.

so they live their false love and pretend it's alright.  
but these waves are crashing  
and winds are flying

and for some reason, though,  
that cabin has never fallen  
off that rock  
in the middle of their crazed sea.

_because it's love, darling, and love always lasts._  
**because it's /first/ love, darling, and that never lasts.**


	2. city lights never looked so bright

**z notes | **so i read rachel's beautious story, **Hearts Unlocked** (the title of which i came up with -ahem-) and felt like if i didn't write soon i would burst. and seeing as i joined the civilization of the city for a while today, maybe it wouldn't be a bad idea to write a fic centered on one of my fave places - brooklyn. :)

* * *

**2. city lights never looked so bright**

it may just be chocolate ice cream  
(her favorite)  
but to him it's like vanilla  
_and the three scoops on her cone seem so much more delicious than his own_

"Ugh! Stop eating my ice cream, you mermaid!"

**.**

it may just be a ratty hoodie  
(his blue one)  
but to her it's like her blankie from her toddler years  
(safe and protective and warm)  
_and his old hoodie seems to keep her so much warmer than it ever did him_

"Give me back my hoodie, Pinecone Face."  
He discovers that it's now and forever hers to keep.

**.**

it may just be brooklyn  
(her hometown)  
but to them it's like paris**  
**_and these city lights have never looked so bright without him_

His arms wrap around her shoulders, almost nervously.  
She shudders lightly, as his fingers send of her own electric shock coursing through her body.  
She stops in the middle of the street, bystanders passing carelessly and a little annoyed.

"What are we doing?" she murmurs.  
"I don't know," he replies, his forehead touching hers.  
She smirks. Her fingers thread into his and she accidentally-on-purpose shocks him.  
He glares and tightens his hold.

When Percy can take her hand and not let go even when she gives him every reason to...  
then Thalia knows it's going to be alright.


	3. finale

**finale**

forbidden isn't a good color on them.

period.

**.**

kissing in the rain  
looking for the sun at midnight  
speeding through traffic lights

_this is what they did_

**.**

Percy Jackson

Thalia Grace

_this is what they lived for  
and what they'd die for_

**.**

no choice  
**no choice**  
no choice

**.**

Annabeth Jackson  
sounds much nicer than  
Thalia Jackson ever did,

_doesn't it Thalia, dear?_

**.**

her uncle is an a**  
and she's not a coward  
but

but  
but  
**but**

_her head pounds like her heart_  
_and she whispers his name_  
_and she drowns_

**.**

she's a Hunter  
and he's the Chosen One

and maybe,  
just _maybe_  
**...**  
they're both finally  
following their destinies.

**fin**ale


End file.
